Snoop
by R2N
Summary: Surat-surat manis yang awalnya menyemangati atau memuji sekarang penuh dengan obsesi. /AU!Highschool. Crack. OOC
Okuda Manami kesepian.

Ia merasa benar-benar sendirian semenjak pindah dari Nagano. Ibunya, yang merupakan single mother, bekerja gila-gilaan semenjak dimutasi ke kantor pusat di Tokyo. Meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen kecil mereka. Satu-satunya kenalannya hanya tetangganya yang sudah sepuh penderita Bronkitis kronis yang jika batuk nyawanya seperti mau copot.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Nagano sampai sesak.

Tokyo benar-benar berbeda. Kunugigaoka, sekolah barunya,juga benar-benar berbeda dari sekolah lamanya.

Di sini, Manami adalah _invisible girl,_ tak terlihat. Jika di sekolah lamanya dia diagung-agungkan para guru karena nilai-nilainya mendekati sempura, di Kunigaoka dia hanyalah satu dari puluhan murid yang mendapat angka 100 di lembar essai Kimia. Ia tidak dipedulikan oleh siapapun.

Para guru melihatnya sebagai murid pendiam, tak menarik , dan kurang bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Para murid laki-laki melihatnya sebagai objek membosankan berkaca mata jadul dan berdada rata. Dua komponen yang membuat nya tak dilirik dua kali.

Jangan tanya tentang murid perempuannya. Manami ingat hari pertamanya sebagai siswi di Kunigaoka. Ketika jam istirahat, ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya yang memang tak seberapa itu dan dengan kaki gemetar mendekati mereka , para gadis manis _fashionable_ bernail art imut yang menggerombol di meja salah satu anggota gank mereka saat istirahat sambil membicarakan tentang _Boy band, Lipst stick,_ sampai guru yang menyebalkan.

''Aku Okuda Manami. Mohon bantuannya." Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang basah berkeringat. Para gadis bermake-up natural itu saling pandang, mengabaikan uluran tangannya dan sumpah, Manami mendengar mereka terkikik.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang strawberry ikal dengan tak sungguh-sungguh sedangkan mata-mata teman se-ganknya menatapnya mencemoh serta meneriakinnya usiran non verbal.

Baiklah. Suatu kesalahan memulai dengan para murid populer.

Besoknya, Manami mendekati gadis keriting suram beraura mengerikan yang duduk di pojok kelas.

"Salam kenal, aku Okuda Manami. Mohon bantuaanya."

Hening.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu bahkan tak mengangkat pandangannya dari novel "Dracula."yang sedang ia baca membuat Manami ingin merebut karya Bram Stoker itu dan merobeknya dengan brutal.

Manami kembali ke tempat duduk nya dengan dongkol.

 _Untuk apa kau sekolah di sekolah elit jika kau berdandan seperti pelacur?!_ umpatnya dalam hati sambil melirik gadis-gadis yang mengabaikannya kemarin yang sedang heboh menebalkan _Blush on_ di pipi mereka. _Dan untuk apa kau sekolah jika kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana._ Kali ini dia melirik si suram.

 _Pulang dan mati saja, jalang!_

Baru dua hari ia sekolah di Kunugigaoka, Manami sudah bisa mengumpat.

Terima kasih Kunugigaoka.

(Dan sejak hari itu,Manami tak punya teman dan resmi bergabung para penduduk strata sosial terendah di Kunugigaoka yang terdiri dari para siswa Otaku mesum yang menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan memainkan Game Gal, dan korban bully.)

.

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom milik Yusei Matsui.**

 **Warning:Crack, OOC, Highschool!AU, Gaje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah menurut ramalan cuaca tapi suram menurut Manami,gadis itu memasuki kelas nya dengan perasaan berat yang biasanya hinggap tiap hari lalu duduk bangkunya.

Manami, gadis 16 tahun yang tidak punya teman apalagi pacar, masih polos dan suci,tidak bisa membedakan antara sepatu jenis _Pumps_ dan _Stiletto,_ tiba-tiba menemukan kertas putih yang dilipat enam di laci mejanya saat ia meraba ke dalam sana tanpa sengaja.

 _Surat apa ini?_ batinnya panik. _Surat tantangan?Surat kaleng?_

Dengan berdebar-debar dan mempersiapkan mentalnya jika seandainya ia mendapati hujatan dan cacian yang ditunjukkan padannya, Manami membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

Si pengirimnya pasti menyemprot suratnya dengan parfume karena aroma Musk langsung menguar di udara.

Gadis berkaca mata itu terbata membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertera di kertas tebal yang seperti baru disobek dari notes mahal.

.

 _"Kau cantik sekali dengan rambut hitammu yang panjang."_

 _._

Hanya satu kalimat singkat, tapi Manami hampir terjungkal jatuh. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan wajahnya memerah. Ma..manis sekali. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia mendapat surat semanis itu. Digenggamnya surat itu kuat.

Dan sedetik kemudian realita menamparnya begitu kuat.

Mungkin sebenarnya surat ini bukan untuknya tapi untuk Primadonanya sekolah, Kanzaki Yukiko, yang berambut legam indah dan duduk tepat 3 meter di sebelah kanannya akan tetapi si pengirim terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan mana tempat duduk _Snow White_ dan mana tempat duduk Si itik buruk rupa.

Lagi pula siapa sih yang menganggapnya cantik? orang dengan mata berminus sepuluh yang sedang kehilangan kaca matannya?

Kesal karena terlalu percaya diri, Manami meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian berlalu dengan biasa saja. Manami masih belum punya teman (dia sudah bosan mencoba berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis sombong di Kunugigaoka),masih makan malam sendiri karena ibunya baru pulang beberapa menit sebelum tengah malam, masih begadang untuk mengisi TTS, masih berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari orang lain, dan masih memasuki kelas dengan perasaan berat yang sama.

Tidak ada yang mengusiknya kecuali...

 _Kertas putih yang dilipat enam di laci mejanya._

Manami menyambar kertas itu bagai elang menyambar anak kelinci.

.

 _"Mengapa kau membuang suratku yang sebelumnya? Padahal aku tidak bohong bahwa kau terlihat cantik.''_

 _._

Jantung gadis bergolongan darah A itu berhenti sesaat.

Jadi yang kemarin itu bukan salah kirim?Yang kemarin itu serius dikirim untuknya?

Tapi siapa yang mengirimnya? Bagaimana si pengirim tahu ia meremas suratnya?

Begitu banyak petanyaan berseliweran di otaknya, menun tut untuk dijawab tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa dijawab.

Manami segera menyembunyikan surat tersebut di dalam tasnya ketika beberapa orang murid memasuki kelas.

Dengan mengumbar senyum, Manami menyiapkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan dadanya menghangat di Kunugigaoka.

.

.

Sejak hari itu surat-surat pendek manis beraroma Musk tak pernah absen ada di laci mejanya setiap 3-4 hari sekali.

Memang cuma beberapa kalimat pendek seperti...

 _" Aku melihatmu tersandung di depan sekolah. Hati-hati ya..."_

 _._

 _"Aku dengar kau lupa mengerjakan PR. Lain kali kau harus lebih teliti."_

 _._

atau...

 _"Selamat telah mendapat nilai 100 di ulangan Kimia. Kau memang hebat."_

 _._

Awalnya Manami penasaran setengah mati tentang identitas pengagum rahasianya(jika Manami boleh menyebutnya begitu). Bagaimana orang itu bisa sampai tahu nilai ulangannya atau tahu ia habis ditegur gurunya padahal Manami yakin seratus persen si pengagumnya tidak berasal dari kelas yang sama dengannya.

Akhirnya Manami nekat meletakkan sepucuk surat yang dengan gugup menanyakan identitas si pengagumnya tersebut di laci meja tepat sebelum ia pulang.

Seminggu kemudian Manami tidak mendapatkan satupun kertas dilipat enam beraoma Musk di laci mejanya.

Gadis berkepang dua itu sudah mulai gelisah ketika tiba-tiba surat yang ia rindukan akhirnya dikirim juga dan saat membukanya ia kecewa karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab dan si pengirim surat malah memuji jepit barunya.(Manami bingung harus merasa terkesan atau bingung karena si pengagumnya memperhatikan bahwa ia memakai jepit baru.)

Manami menarik kesimpulan si pengirim surat-surat manis itu tak suka diketahui identitasnya jadi gadis itu tak pernah bertanya lagi. Lagipula ia tak lagi keberatan dengan kemisteriusan si pengirim surat. Kalimat-kalimat pendeknya yang ditorehkannya di atas kertas cukup menghangatkan hidup Manami yang dingin karena sepi.

Atau begitulah yang awalnya Manami kira.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan rentang jarak pengiriman surat-surat itu memendek menjadi setiap hari, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Manami gelisah. Yang membuat Manami takut adalah konten dalam surat tersebut.

Yang awalnya menyemangati atau memuji sekarang berubah penuh obsesi.

kalimat-kalimat yang awalnya berbunyi seperti "kau cantik." berubah menjadi "Aku tak bisa tidur karena terus berfantasi tentang mu." Kalimat yang awalnya menunjukkan perhatian seperti "jangan tidur terlalu malam." berubah menjadi "Aku bergairah hanya dengan membayangkan suara mu." Manami menarik ucapannya tentang si pengirim surat memberikan kehangatan di dalam hidupnya yang dingin. Si pengirim surat itu malah menambah kegelapan dalam hidupnya.

Ketika kalimat-kalimat yang dikirim semakin panjang, tidak senonoh dan hanya berisi penjabaran menjijikkan si pengirim surat tentang fantasi liarnya dengan gadis berkepang berusia 16 tahun itu, Manami berhenti membaca kerta-kertas yang dilipat enam dari laci mejanya dan membakar semuanya di pembakaran sampah belang gudang olahaga.

.

.

Jika dulu Manami merasa tenang jika mendapat selembar kertas putih dilipat enam dari laci mejanya, kali ini ia merasa senang orang mesum itu sudah dua hari tidak meletakkan apapun di sana.

Ia pulang ke Apartemennya dengan hati ringan. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu tempat tinggalnya, Ia mendapati amplop putih menyembul dari tempat surat yang menempel di pintu depan.

Manami meraihnya dengan bingung. Orang macam apa yang masih mengirim surat di zaman seperti ini?

Manami bertambah bingung kerika mendapati namanya tertoreh di muka amplop,ditulis dengan tulisan latin yang yang huruf-hurufnya bersudut tajam.

Perlahan ia merobek segel amplop tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

Wangi Musk yang familiar, tulisan tangan yang ia kenal.

.

 _"JANGAN KIRA AKU TIDAK TAHU KAU MEMBAKAR SURAT-SURATKU DI BELAKANG GUDANG OLAHRAGA._

 _KAU MEMBENCIKU YA!?"_

 _._

Manami merasa mual. Bagaimana si maniak itu bisa tahu di mana rumahnya?!

.

.

Gadis itu segera masuk dengan badan yang masih gemetar.

Manami sudah pernah mendengar bagaimana seorang penganggum maniak bisa berubah menjadi pembunuh ketika cintanya ditolak.

Bagaimana jika si mesum itu marah dan nekat mendatangi rumahnya saat ia sedang sendiri? Pemikiran itu membuat Manami langsung mengunci pintu dan seluruh jendela apartemennya.

Dia menenangkan dirinya. Si maniak itu kan masih satu sekolah dengannya. Tak mungkin anak baru puber itu berani datang dan menyerangnya. Dia bahkan tak berani memberi tahu namanya.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

.

.

Surat-surat beraroma Musk tetap hadir akan tetapi kali ini diselingi sesuatu yang lain.

Sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan dan membuat Manami tak pernah bisa lagi lega.

Foto-fotonya yang diambil tanpa kesadaran si objek menyertai surat-surat pendek di laci mejanya. Foto ketika Manami sedang mengantri di kantin, foto ketika Manami sedang pemanasan sebelum pelajaran olahraga, dan yang paling membuat Manami gemetar adalah fotonya ketika sedang mandi setelah pelajaran olahraga.

Sebenarnya foto yang diambil ketika ia setelah mandi itu tidak menampakan seluruh tubuhnya tanpa busana . Foto itu diambil dari atas, dari kamar mandi sebelahnya mungkin, jadi yang terpotret hanya kepalanya yang penuh busa dan sebagian tubuh atasnya.

Manami tidak mau berpikir bagaimana si maniak itu bisa mendapatkan foto tersebut. Pikirannya sudah terlalu kalut.

.

.

Suatu keajaiban ibunya pulang tepat pukul tujuh dan makan malam bersama anak gadisnya.

Manami yang masih gemetar meletakkan piringnya yang masih terisi setengah ke meja, menatap ibunya yang sedang menyuap _Tamogoyaki_ ke dalam mulut. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat.

" _Okaa-san,_ " Panggilnya gugup."Bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Ibunya menatapnya bingung, alisnya terangkat. "Tentu saja Manami. Ada apa?"

"Err...Menurut _Okaa-san,_ siapa orang yang berpotensi menjadi penguntit?"

"Biasanya seorang mantan yang sakit hati yang menganggap hubungan mereka belum berakhir atau fans Selebiti yang fanantik." Manami hampir terbahak. Ia bukan Selebriti dan belum pernah pacaran.

"Juga bisa seorang psikopat yang entah kenapa tertarik dengan si korban,"Ibunya mengunyah _Tamagoyakinya_ perlahan."para penguntit ini, apalagi yang psikopat biasanya punya fantasi psikotik mengenai hubungan dengan korban mereka dan kerap berubah dari perhatian yang tidak diinginkan menjadi ancaman atau intimidasi."

Hati Manami tercubit. Kata-kata psikopat bergaung di kepalanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" Nah, ini dia. Pertanyaan simpel ini adalah pintu masuk agar Manami menceritakan semuannya. Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu, undangan agar ia tidak pelu memendam semuannya sendirian.

"Jadi ..." Ucapan Manami terpotong dengan suara dering dari ponsel ibunya. Wanita yang berambut hitam itu segera merogoh sakunya dan mengangkata panggilan yang menginterupsi cerita Manami.

Manami menatap wajah ibunya yang tampak serius serta mengangguk beberapa kali. Setelah panggilan diputus, Wanita itu melempar tatapan bersalah pada anaknya.

"Maaf Manami, tapi tiba-tiba Direktur perusahaan ingin bertemu dengan ibu."Ibunya bangkit terburu-buru, melupakan nasi dan _Tamagoyaki_ nya. "Kau bisa bercerita nanti setelah ibu pulang ya?" Wanita itu menyambar jaket nya dan segera mempesiapkan tas kerjanya dengan sediit menggerutu.

Meninggalkan Manami yang sedang menatap nasinya dengan getir.

.

.

Manami tidak pernah bercerita pada ibunya tentang penguntit nya yang mengerikan dan surat-surat menjijikkan atau fotonya masih tetap datang secara berkala.

Ia menjalani hari-hari yang bagaikan merangkak dan Kunigigaoka berubah menjadi neraka. Tanpa perhatian orangtua, guru, dan teman serta adanya penguntit yang mengguncang psikologisnya, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai Manami mengiris nadinya dengan beling.

Tapi pemikian itu tak lagi menyambanginya sejak ia berteman dengan pemuda tampan berambut merah, Akabane Karma.

Manami ingat pemuda itu tiba-tiba datang di suatu pagi, duduk di mejanya dan berkata dengan suaanya yang khas. "Kau jago di pelajaran kimia kan?Mau membantuku membuat Kloroform?"

Karena Karma kelihatannya seperti orang yang akan mencongkel mata mu jika permintaannya ditolak, Manami dengan ragu mengangguk.

Awalnya Manami ketakutan setengah mati, soalnya ia penah mencuri dengar rumor tentang pemuda Akabane itu. Ia dengar Karma pernah memukuli senior kelas tiga, membawa Bir ke sekolah, dan menusuk mata seorang guru.

Ternyata Karma tidak seperti itu. Ia pemuda yang lumayan sopan dan berwawasan luas. Waktu yang mereka habiskan di Laboratorurium sekolah berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata.

Ketika Karma mengantar gadis berkepang dua itu pulang dan membelikannya sekaleng sari lemon sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, Manami tidak lagi malu untuk berbincang-bincang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Manami berteman dengan siswa Kunigigaoka.

.

.

Karena Manami berteman dengan Karma, otomatis ia juga berteman dengan sahabat-sahabat pemuda itu yang semuanya berasal dari kelas sebelah. Ada Nakamura Rio, si jenius berambut pirang yang peringkatnya selalu mengekor Karma, Nagisa Shiota, pemuda Shota yang cantik, dan Kayano Kaeda si maniak puding.

Mereka berlima selalu berkumpul bersama. Entah saat istirahat,menghabiskan bento bersama di atap, atau bahkan sekedar jogging di minggu pagi.

Manami tidak lagi kesepian dan ia jauh lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat ia di Nagano.

Tapi harusnya ia sadar, kebahagiaannya tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

Pagi itu, Manami memasuki kelasnya dan mendapati Karma sedang duduk di atas meja gadis itu sambil menggenggam kertas putih yang dilipat menjadi persegi kecil.

Secara otomatis Manami mendekat dan berusaha merebut kertas yang pemuda berambut merah itu bawa. "Apa yang kau lakukan Karma-kun?"

Karma berjinjit dan mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi."Kau punya penggemar yang menjijikkan ya Okuda-san."

"Kembalikan Karma-kun!"

"Aku baru tahu kau ini populer juga ya."Sindirian itu membuat Manami bertambah kesal.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Karma-kun."

"Dia mengancam mu."

Manami tersentak, dia sudah lama tidak membaca surat-surat yang ada di laci mejanya. Setiap kali dia mendapati kertas yang dilipat menjadi persegi di laci mejanya, ia meraup benda-benda itu dan membakarnya tanpa membaca yang tertulis di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Kembalikan Karma-kun."Ulangnya, kali ini dengan bergetar.

Karma menurunkan tangannya dan menyodorkan benda persegi itu kepada Manami.

Gadis itu membukannya dengan badan gemetar.

 _._

 _"Mengapa sekarang kau melupakanku dan malah bergaul dengan bedebah-bedebah itu?!Berapa kali kubilang bahwa jiwa dan ragamu milik ku!  
_

 _Akan kubuat kau hanya melihatku! Akan kubuat kau menyesal melupakanku!_

 _._

Manami mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Ini bukan petama kalinya kan?"Tanya Karma santai saat Manami duduk di kursinya sedangkan pemuda itu kembali ke atas meja. Manami menggeleng pelan.

"Apa aku bisa melihat surat-surat yang ia pernah kirim?"Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Gadis yang masih shock itu kesulitan merangkai kalimat."A..Aku sudah membakar semuanya." Karma mendesah kecewa."Jika begini kita tak akan punya bukti kuat untuk melaporkan nya ke polisi.''

Manami terbelalak mendengar kata Polisi."Po...Polisi?"

"Yang seperti ini harus dilaporkan Okuda-san. Jangan bilang kau belum bilang ke orang tuamu?"

Manami takut-takut menggeleng. Lagi-lagi Karma menghela nafas berat tapi kemudian dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan."Apa kau mendapat surat ini setiap hari?"

"Ya,"Jawab Manami berat."Kadang ia juga mengambil lalu mengirimiku foto-fotoku."

Karma tersentak."Mengerikan sekali Okuda-san. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah tahu cara menangkap penguntit itu."

.

.

Manami mengekori Karma seperti anak ayam sesudah jam pelajaran berakhir ."Ini ide yang berbahaya sekali Karma-kun."Ulangnya berkali-kali bagai merapal mantra. "Kau tak usah Khawatir,"Jawab Karma tenang."Bahaya adalah nama tengahku."

Manami mamasang muka sebal."Bagaimana jika dia memergokimu lalu menyakitimu?''

"Kau seperti bukan berbicara dengan Akabane Karma." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya."Yang kemungkinan terluka itu dia, bukan aku."

Tetap saja bagi Manami ide bahwa Karma akan bersembunyi di sekolah semalaman hanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya surat merupakan ide yang buruk.

"Di mana kau akan tidur?''

"Aku tidak akan tidur."

"Lalu jika kau bosan?'

"Aku bawah majalah tentang BDSM kok."Jawab Karma santai membuat Manami merona.

"La..lalu bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?Mereka pasti akan khawatir jika kau tidak pulang." Manami belum menyerah untuk membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Orangtua ku sibuk," Kata Karma dingin."Mereka tak akan sadar aku tidak ada di rumah. Dan Okuda-san, jangan bilang yang lain. Jika mereka mendengarnya, mereka pasti tak akan bisa tinggal diam dan ingin membantu dan akhirnya mengacaukan semuanya. Cukup aku saja."

"Ta..tapi Karma-kun.."

Karma berbalik dan menepuk puncak kepala Manami." Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenang lah. Aku kan tak mungkin tinggal diam jika temanku diganggu orang lain."

.

.

Pagi hari, ponsel Manami berdering kencang, membuat gadis itu terlonjak dari tempat tidur. Setengah tak sadar, dia meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

' _Manami-chan..Hiks..Hiks.."_ Itu suara Kayano dan ia sedang menangis. Manami langsung terbangun seakan baru disiram air dingin.

"Ada apa Kayano-chan?" Gadis berkepang dua itu merasa perutnya melilit.

" _Karma-kun ..."_ Kayano kesusahan melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tangisnya yang membesar tapi begitu mendengar nama Karma, Manami langsung menggigil.

 _"Karma-kun ditemukan bunuh diri di sekolah."_

 _._

 _._

Manami tidak tahu harus berkata atau berbuat apa.

Ia terlalu takut untuk mengambil tindakan jadi dia melarikan diri melalui jalan yang dilalui orang-orang pengecut lainnya, mengurung diri.

Ia tak mau ke sekolah dan tak pernah keluar dari rumah. Dia menghabiskan waktunya selama seminggu setelah kematian Karma tanpa sekalipun bersapa dengan matahari dan udara luar.

Ia benci karena semua media cetak menulis tentang siswa tampan berprestasi yang ditemukan bunuh diri dengan mengiris nadinya sendiri dan para Wartawan mengejar-ngejar murid Kuniggigaoka untuk menanyakan tentang dugaan-dugaan alasan Karma bunuh diri.

Manami mendengar berbagai spekulasi alasan Karma bunuh diri. Tertekan , kurang perhatian, mengkomsusi narkoba, bahkan karena kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Tapi Manami meyakini sesuatu yang orang lain tidak yakini.

 _Karma tidak bunuh diri. Dia dibunuh._

.

 _._

 _._

Ibunya bahkan tetap kerja seperti biasa.

Manami dengan getir mengingatkan dirinya fakta itu saat ia terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang ketika mendapati apartemennya yang sepi. Badannya terasa pegal karena sudah tidur selama lima jam. Gadis itu bangkit dan merenggangkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari ruang tamu. Alarm bahaya di kepalanya berbunyi keras, memperingatinya adanya sesuatu atau seseorang di Apartemen ini selain dirinya.

Ibunya tak mungkin pulang pukul dua siang dan ia ingat sudah mengunci pintu. Manami meraih raket nyamuk (Okke, dia tau senjatanya konyol, tapi ia tidak mendapati barang lain yang bisa digunakan sebagai senjata.) dan mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Itu pasti pencuri atau... _penguntitnya._

Tetesan keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. Opsi terakhir membuatnya jauh lebih takut dibandingkan opsi pertama.

''Okuda-san, aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Jangan mengendap-endap seperti itu. Keluarlah!" Suara itu... Ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

Jantung Manami berpacu cepat seakan-akan ia adalah rusa kecil tak berdaya dan di luar ada sesosok harimau yang bisa menerkamnya kapan saja.

Gadis itu membuka pintu dan keluar kamar dengan perlahan. Wangi Musk yang memenuhi udara hampir membuatnya muntah dan ia berjengit mendapati sesosok manusia sedang duduk santai di Sofa. Ia mengenalnya, ia mengenal orang itu. Dan itu bukan anak baru puber, tapi seorang pria yang bisa mematahkan lehermu dengan sedikit tenaga.

Tidak ada bukti, tapi Manami yakin orang di depannya lah yang selama ini mengiriminya surat-surat menyeramkan itu.

Otaknya meneriakkan perintah untuk berlari tapi badannya membatu. Ia memegangi raket nyamuknya dengan erat.

"Jadi kau yang membunuh Karma-kun?"Tanya Manami keras, berusaha tak terdengar takut.

Orang di depannya tak menjawab, hanya tertawa."Aku sudah memperingatimu agar tak melupakanku tapi kau malah mengutus bocah itu untuk menyelidikiku."Dia menatap Manami ramah."Bukan salahku sama sekali dia mati."

Manami merasa tikaman duka di dadanya. Jadi benar, Karma dibunuh oleh penguntitnya. Manami merasa rasa bersalah mengoyak-ngoyaknya dengan bengis.

"Apa maumu?"

"Semuanya jadi berantakan sejak kau punya kawan. Tapi sekarang ini malah jadi keuntungan ku. Jika aku membawamu sekarang, tidak ada yang menyangka kau diculik. Kau akan dikira kabur dari rumah karena depresi teman pertamamu bunuh diri." jawab orang itu. Ia bangkit dan berjalan penuh ketenangan menuju Manami.

"Jadi Oku..Maksudku Manami, Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?, jangan melawan okke? Kau tahu kan itu sia-sia. Lagipula Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu milikku."

Semakin dekat jarak antara mereka, semakin keras pula debaran di jantung gadis itu.

Iris Violet Pria itu mengintimidasi Manami.

Melihat tubuh gemetaran Manami, pria itu tersenyum. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi Asano Gakuho dari keinginannya.

Tidak ada.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Plaak #nampardirisendiri.  
**

 **Fict macam apa ini? Gak pernah bikin genre suspense tapi mau nyoba bikin dan jadinya kurang terasa. T_T**

 **Author sebenernya gak mau bikin Gakuho jadi penguntit, tapi cuma orang-orang psikopat macem Gakuho yang cocok buat peran ini.#digampar.**

 **Maaf buat yang ngerasa fict ini gaje.**

 **Review?**


End file.
